


Of Dogs and Mistletoe

by elletromil



Series: Elle's Christmas Gifts [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ficlet, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: While the holidays held no meaning to him, Hannibal did enjoy decorating the house for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So this is just a bit of Christmas Fluff as a gift for Red ;)

While the holidays held no meaning to him, Hannibal did enjoy decorating the house for Christmas. Not with any of those cheap and garish decorations favoured by children of course, but with the elegant and often expensive ones that wouldn’t be amiss on a movie set.

He favored those made in fabrics and materials like wood and, if at all possible, he would have a real tree, real wreaths and real branches of mistletoe.

That had been before Will however, Will and his pack of dogs.

And while he might not love the animals as much as Will, he had to admit to a certain fondness to the ragtag group of canine that had invaded his home as easily as Will had invaded his heart.

He shook his head at the thought, sighing when he realised he wasn’t as impervious to the holidays’ sentimentality as previously believed.

Which, considering he was currently eyeing the plastic imitation of mistletoe, shouldn’t have come as such a surprised.

With another sigh, he took the decorations, conceding defeat. Better be safe than sorry after all, especially considering the dogs’ propensity for mischief.

 

He was ever so glad for his decision not two days later when they woke up from an impromptu nap in front of the fireplace to Winston holding one piece of mistletoe above their head.

Sure Will panicked until he found out it was only plastic and Hannibal never found out just how exactly Winston had managed to grab the decoration, but it was hard to care about all this when Will was so intent on honoring the silly tradition, with far more kisses than was really necessary.


End file.
